


(S)Everything(Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Superfam Femreader! [8]
Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Both young justice Superboy and 90s Superboy exist, Cassie/Kal, Conner(Young Justice), F/M, Good parents Lois and Clark, Hurt Jason Todd, Jason Todd Has Feelings, Jason Todd Has a Heart, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Needs Y/N, Jason Todd Swears, Jason Todd finds a way to heal, Kal(90s Superboy), Kid Jonathan Kent, M'gann/Conner, Major Character Injury, Superfamily (DCU), Y/N is half Kryptonian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: With everything Jason has been through he begins to heal with Y/N's help
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Jason Todd/Reader, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz
Series: Superfam Femreader! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864627
Kudos: 9





	(S)Everything(Jason)

I flew fast from my home in Smallville into Gotham. I look into every alley

"hang on, honey"

I see Jason, his arm bent on the wall, keeping pressure on his deep wound below his shoulder, his lacerations cut through his jacket and pants. His helmet broken revealing his bleeding face from cuts. A mask covering his eye's. I super-speeded to him stopping in front of him. My heart breaks seeing him so beaten. 

"Y-Y/N, what are you doing here?" his said with effort

"let's go home" 

I carried him Jason still applying pressure on his deepest wound. I super-speeded home I went in through the window. I laid Jason on the couch. I super-speeded getting my first aid kit, specially for Jason. I also grabbed him medicine and towels. I super-speeded back Jason sitting up. He took his helmet off and threw it. He's in a severe amount of pain. 

"hey lay back down" 

He shook his head I moved on the floor on my knees by him. I put the first aid kit on the arm of the couch along with the medication. I move his hand from his wound, he inhaled sharply. I put a towel on the wound. I took Jason's jacket off. I carefully ripped his shirt off. Jason, can have countless bleeding lacerations and still be hot. His deep flesh wound is going to need stitches. I kiss his hand inhaling knowing he's in so much pain. 

"d-don't be gettin' serious on me, babe" he mumbled 

"shhhh, you're going to need stitches" 

"no shit" he winced 

As I stitch his wounds Jason, cursed every curse word known to man. I finally finished his stitches 

"fuck" 

I ripped his pants off with ease. I bandaged his wounds. Jason's wounds bandaged and his wound stitched up. I super-speeded wetting a cloth and wringing it. I came back and gently rubbed his face. He winced and grabbed my hand 

"st-stop I'm fuckin' fine" 

"Jay, let me take care of you" 

"I need to go" 

I gently rub his, sweaty face "Jason, please stay" 

"that a question?" 

"depends" 

"on?" 

"if you decide to stay" 

Jason's eye's shut he lifted his hand to my face and cupped my cheek. He gently smiled

"get some sleep, honey"

He grunted I kissed his head I stayed listening to his heart beat I feel so at peace, relief, happy hearing the one thing I've loved for so long. Wall Jason slept I cleaned the mess. His, jacket ripped along the sleeves. I sewed patches were the holes were. That morning Jason still sound asleep in a lot of pain. 

Jason's P. O. V

Fuck everything hurts I hear birds chirping and see the sun rise through the window. I carefully sat up seeing a plate on 5he coffee table, with bread and honey. I gratefully ate it I have the world's best girlfriend. 

"hmmm" 

"morin' Hon"

I looked and saw Y/N wearing her favorite color plaid shirt and underwear. She always had worn plaid since I've known her. To be honest it's freaking adorable and hot 

"hey sexy" 

"hmm better?" she asked 

She sat on the bed next to me tears falling from her face. I took a deep breath

"you know I fucking hate seeing you cry, but you do look beautiful"

She laughed still crying I touched her cheek. I kissed her 

"you know I shouldn't be here your family is going to kill me"

"don't fret they already know"

"that's a relief I really missed you, Y/N" 

"I missed you too Jay. Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I-I did things Y/N I - you it's complicated Y/N"

"Jason I'm here for you always" 

I touched his cheek he looked at me his eye's swelling. I gently rub his neck with my thumb he started sniffing. I kissed his head. Jason stayed with me at my home, he seemed to like it. I'm just glad we're both finally together and happy. Jason told me often times he regrets a lot of his choices. 4th of July I'm making Jason go with me to my family's. Jason and I got dressed I kissed him. He was reluctant but said he'd go. I grab his jacket. He wore his jeans and t-shirt with his lace up boots. I showed him his, jacket he smiled. I kissed him 

"it'll be fun I promise" 

He kissed my head putting his jacket on. 

He smiled "love it" 

We left we made it I saw, grandma and Ma outside by the picnic table with food. I parked I felt the truck shake Jonathan! 

"Jonathan Samuel Kent!" I yelled 

He laughed Jason and I got out Jonathan hugged me.

"hey Jay!" Jon exclaims 

"hey, Kid" 

Jason walked to me Jason fist bumped Jonathan. I saw grandma Martha walk to us I hugged her 

"oh my little girl oh and you brought Jason" 

"hi miss Kent" he said 

"oh call me grandma" 

She hugged Jason he was surprised but hugged her. Ma walked up 

"where's Pa?" I asked 

"oh he went to get fireworks with your brother's, how have you been, Y/N?" 

I looked at, Jason talking to Jonathan 

"really good Ma he's trying" I mumble 

"well you seem happy really happy. Maybe enough to give me some more grandkids" 

"Ma!" I exclaim embarrassed 

By the picnic table I see M'gann whom is very pregnant and Cassie walk to the table. I walked to them and hugged both my sister-in-law's. 

"how are you feeling?" I ask M'gann 

"good, I see you brought and old friend" she responded with a smirk 

"oh, shut up he needed me" 

"oh I bet he did" Cassie said 

I feel my cheeks turn red I sigh shaking my head. I look at Jason he walked to me his hands, in his pocket. We softly smile at each other. I heard Pa's truck. As the truck parked hundreds of fireworks in the trunk. I walked to them Conner and Kal got out. They hugged me we parted 

"I see you brought Jay" Conner said

"I did so you two better be nice or else" I threatened 

"now sis you now we'd never. We'll be on our best behavior" Kal said 

"good because if not I'm going to kick you two do hard you'll forget who you are" 

I helped them carry fireworks inside. I started humming a melody. The four of us walked to the picnic table. 

"you seem chipper" Conner said 

"really chipper in fact it's kinda gross" Kal stated 

"Conner's not wrong" Pa said 

"oh shut it yes I am now can we change the subject"

"oh, definitely not" Kal said 

I sigh I put the fireworks down by the picnic table. I went to the house. I look through the window into the kitchen. I see Jason with my Ma 

"thanks for letting me come I know Y/N kind of made me but your family as uh always been cool to me" 

"of course Jason Y/N loves you from the bottom of her heart. I only care for her happiness" 

I walk inside before Ma said anything too embarrassing about me 

"hey Jason, Ma" 

"hey sweetie me and Jason where just talking about you" 

I held Jason's hand and rub his neck. I instantly sense his muscles relaxing. 

"I know I hope she didn't tell you anything to embarrassing" 

That night we shot fireworks. Jason and I on the blanket I lean against his chest crouched upward. He wraps his arm's around me. He feels relaxed, calm and gentle. 

"thank you" he mumbled 

"for what" 

"everything"


End file.
